That's what happens when you sign in
by KariLight
Summary: Sora is a writer who has been posting stories online. Everyone keeps telling him how good it is, but he feels like he has no one to write for. That is until he get this amazing review and he gets inspired by the words in it. But who is the mystery viewer?


_Hey hey hey! I'm Kari, and I'm just letting you know that I'm basing this story off of something that really happened with a friend of mine.^^But not all of it is real, so don't read to much into it. His name is Skylar-Jay and I'm dedicating it to him and Nox! Hehe, this one is for you guys!_

If there was one thing I hated about English class was that the teacher always read my papers out loud.

I mean, yeah, I'm a good writer, but I'm kinda shy, and hearing her excited voice when she read my take on the holocaust death camps was almost torture. I'd always been like that. I loved to write and my teachers loved me all the more for it, but I hated that they had to show me of like they won a prize.

'Cause I'm not one. I'm just an average guy, with average problems, and average looks. Actually, I'm pretty nerdy. I wear glasses and my hair refuses to lay flat. I read two to three books a week (I read on collage level) and I love video games. I'm not anyone's prize. I the person that you threaten the other team with when they lose.

"…And the world remain silent…" My teacher finished cheerily, which I thought was a little ironic since the second world war really wasn't a happy subject. Then she sighed, "That was such a lovely paper Mr. Lockhart." She smiled making me blush as I felt all of the students in the class turn to me. Damn I really hated that. I hated that it was so easy to make me turn red…

I was trying to think of something to say when the bell rang making me literally saved by the bell. Damn I love when that works…it just make my day. I gathered my books and hurried out of the room before she could stop me and tell me a load of crap I wouldn't listen to. And then I was free…

I actually sighed in relief. But that only lasted 5 seconds.

"Soooorrraaaa!!" then my crazy fire ball of a best friend collided into my back. I never got a moment's peace did I?

"Hey Kairi," I sighed turning to look at her perky face. Oh no…I knew that face…It was her I did something naughty face. And if I knew Kairi, I had to with my other best friend Riku. And that all added up to me not wanting to know.

"You will never guess what happened last ni-!" She started to squeal before I put my hand over her mouth. I sighed at her hurt face and removed it.

"Look Kai, I love you and all, but I'm a guy. And Riku is my best friend. I really don't want to know about your kinky sex stuff…" I told her with pleading eyes. Really, just because I'm gay didn't mean that I was willing to listen to all of that shit. It's gross. I mean yeah, it might be fun for the person telling the story, but for the one listening, it's extremely un-conferrable…

That might just be me though.

"Okay, you've got a point," She smirked, "but that's not what I'm talking about." She sighed impatiently. "Our story, stupid, it got a few hits." She told me thumping me on the back.

Oh.

We joined this sight maybe a week ago call . It was a sight that people go and write stories about their favorite characters from books, games, movies, you name it. Anyway, we started a story called Desperate Endeavor _((The name of the actual story))_ bout a game that we liked. It was just something to do, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to finish it. What was the point? Maybe three people in all would read it and then be done. So I decided to humor the firry girl and write with her because I was 'Oh, so talented,' Yeah… that's me.

Really, I didn't see why people thought I was so great at writing. Anyone with an imagination can write a story, so why is it so great when I do it? Damn it…Just Kairi mentioning that story had set me off. I really hated feeling like this. Like I had to tell myself that I was nothing…I mean, why would I need to tell myself that I'm not a good person when I wasn't that terrible…

But then someone came from behind and made my spirits fly form my deep thoughts. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a strong and conferrable chest. "Hey beautiful," he whispered in my ear taking all my worries and cares away.

Cloud…

His name summed him up perfectly. On the outside he could be this stormy grey form of darkness, capable of killing a man, but the fluffy white side of him was only for me, and I was fine with that. As long as it was for me…

"Hey Cloud," I smiled sweetly, turning in his arms so that I could pull his face to mine and kiss him. God I loved his lips…They always seemed to take the doubt and everything about me that made me feel bad about myself. He let me go after a moment and took my hand letting me lean on his arm as we walked down the hallway. I ignored all the weird looks from the 'straight' guys that we walked by gave us (Like any of them really were. The only reason that they freaked out when a guy flirted with them was because they were unsure about their sexuality). I tried to ignore all the sighing fan-girls but I could only role my eyes at their squeals.

"You seem beet…" Cloud said just loud enough for me to hear. Kairi was sure to be ease dropping even though she seemed to be in a conversation with Riku…But you never know with women.

"I'm just tired," I lied to him. Like I wanted my boyfriend to worry about me… I walked with him and my two friends out the front door and breathed in the fresh air. I couldn't help but smile. It was like stepping out of prison. But as soon as we were out the doors I walked straight into my favorite freshman and papers went flying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Yuffie!" I gasped trying to grab the papers before they flew away. They were just a bunch of random notes and doodles, but still, it wasn't my place to knock 'um down and set them free.

But the small girl just laughed and said, "No worry's Sora," with a big smile. That was one of the great things about Yuffie. She was cool with almost everything and took whatever came at her with a smile. She accepted things as they were. And that's why she was my favorite fish of the year. I handed back all the papers I caught, trying not to blush as Cloud stifled a laugh. I'm clumsy okay? This happens all the time. So instead of looking at him, I looked at my tiny friend and noticed the monstrous guitar strapped onto her back.

"Um…is that even an instrument?" I asked her astonished it didn't make her fall over.

She glared at me, "Don't you dare make fun of Vincent!" She huffed, stuffing her papers in her messenger bag.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked with a snort as he put his arm around my shoulders, "You named it?"

"I named _him_." She said slowly, "Instruments are very much like people, and when played correctly they are capable of moving s person to tears. So yes, I named _him_ because a musician and her instrument have a bond that cannot be broken, and I don't want to walk around calling _him_ an _it_ for the rest of my life." She finished staring at Cloud in her Yuffie-way that usually made people un-comfortable. I could tell by the way he shifted that it worked on Cloud, but it never really bothered me.

But I did have to be a good boyfriend and help the situation the best I could. "Well…" I said looking at the guitar, "Vincent seems like a suitable name." I offered with a smile. I was mostly flattering her because it usually worked with girls, but I had to admit that it worked pretty well. It was a black guitar that had the outline of a red gun in detail on the body.

She smiled at me, leaving Cloud be, "I'm glad you like it," she said jumping and then a car horn honked and she was running off, waving good-bye.

"She's a little weird." Cloud said watching her go and I smiled.

"Most my friends are." I said proudly. And I loved them all.

See, I met Cloud at the beginning of the year, so he hadn't hung around my crowd much. But if he had, he would know just how weird they were…

Maybe, I should tell you a bit about them?

Well, I met Kairi in 1st grade when I was too scared to go down the large slide at the park. There was a whole line of kids behind me, but I was petrified by how high up I was and I couldn't move. So Kairi got up behind me and we slid down together before I fell face first into the sand pit with her on top of me, getting a mouth full of dirt. I went through all the awkward fazes of my life with her, and I was the one that she always ran to when she had a new disgusting story about Riku…

But the tale of when I met Riku is…well, just read it.

I had been hiding in the restroom. Like I said, I'm a nerd and bullies go after nerds because they are weak. It's the pecking order of the high school food chain. So, when being chased by a bully, I feel it is best to hide when you can. So I did. I ducked into the nearest men's room as fast as I could, making my gasping as quiet as possible. But then I realized that the gasping wasn't mine…

I got up from the floor and walked over to the stalls. They were all empty except for the one farthest away from the door. There was a lot of heavy breathing and I was very tempted to knock on the door and see if he was alright…but then I heard it…

A very pleasurable moan.

I'm sure that my face was beat red when I stumbled away from the door, but no one was there to see it. What the hell was he doing in there? Was he alone?!

Yes…yes he was.

It would be an understatement to say that it was insanely awkward when he walked out of the stall a few minutes later to find me staring at my shoes, red faced. But the next time those bullies tried to get me, he shoved the guy up against the wall and told him to beat it. And we were friends ever since. I've got tons more, but for now let's leave it at that.

I walked with Cloud to his pick-up truck and climbed in the passenger's side as he started the engine. Then we eased out of the drive way and down the main road toward county line. We didn't really say much on the way, just random chit-chat about how our days went and what the unicorn's chance of winning was this year.

Yeah, our school's mascot is a unicorn. Say what you will, but our football team rocks.

Then we pulled up to my house and we both got out of the car. My house was nothing special, it was small and made of white brick with a red door that my mom still hadn't finished painting. But no cars were in the drive way, so that meant we were the only ones here.

I unlocked the front door and walked inside letting Cloud close it as I dropped my bag on the floor. I was too lazy to take it to my room. That was one thing about the house I didn't like. My room was the only one downstairs. And if you mix that with my paranoia, it can keep you up all night thinking that if a robber breaks in, I die first. But I figured that my mom would kill me if I didn't put my bag up so I sighed and took it to my room.

I hadn't thought that Cloud would fallow me, but as soon as I set down my bag I heard my door close shut. Sure enough, there was my man with a sly grin that just screamed make-out with me. I couldn't help but smile at him as he walked closer and wrapped me in his arms. He was so confident that it just made you falter to all of his whims. But of course, just when he was starting to fog my glasses his cell-phone rang.

He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he asked sounding like he didn't care who it was in the slightest. He held it so that the mic was away from his mouth and kissed me again as he listened to whoever it was speak. Multi-tasking. I could go with that. He pulled back from me just long enough to say "I'll be there in a few," thickly and come back to give me one last kiss. "I gotta go…" I muttered stuffing his phone in his pocket.

I walked him to the front door and waited till I saw him drive away to close and lock it behind me. Now I was all alone in an empty house with nothing to do… Then I remembered that Kai said our story had gotten some hits.

I turned on my laptop and signed into my account. And there they were. They weren't bad. I mean they weren't wonderful, but they weren't bad. The first one said;

_*Three cheers for fast updates*  
This is the first review I've left for a while- so don't mind if it's crappy.  
I haven't read a story this good in a long time. Roxas' dad's a dickhole. :/ But Sora'll save the day! :D  
Please update._

I thought that was a good one I mean, fast chapters keep people happy. And we made the reader want to review so that's saying something right? Then I read the next one;

_I like a lot the fic, a little angst and still so sweet ^_^ I'll be waiting the next _

Well I liked that one to. They even put a heart in it and said they would be waiting. That was all of them and so far, I wasn't sad or disappointed. I figured that was a good thing. But still, I wanted something more. Something that would make me actually want to finish this.

I looked at the chapter count and cursed. She already wrote her next one… I sighed and opened Microsoft word and began….

_His voice kept ringing in my head as I sat at the base of the oak tree in his front lawn…_

Well…it was a start…


End file.
